ARDS (adult respiratory distress syndrome) is a lung failure in human adults, caused by multiple factors and characterized by a serious disorder of the gas exchange in the lung. Treatment of such a respiratory insufficiency is effected by means of mechanical artificial ventilation. There have been repeated attempts for years to administer a ventilation gas into the lung by means of a ventilation tube via a jet nozzle (jet ventilation) having a small cross section at a high initial pressure and a high respiratory frequency (100-1500/min).